


Worth of Love

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Worth of Love

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith observes the way Lance shifts the sword around with clumsy deftness. He’s not a bad swordfighter, the stance and the way he balances the blade with his arm are clear signs that Lance knows something about swords. But his movements are still too stiff, his body too restrained and his attacks still too sloppy.

Lance raises the sword above his head and slashed through the air as he attacks one of the Altean droids. The sound of metal colliding with metal echoes through the training deck as the bot blocks the blade, swiftly manoeuvring his sword in a sweep that has Lance losing his grip of his sword.

“Fine, you win this round,” Lance retorts frustrated, his sword morphing back to his red bayard the moment he picks it up. “End training sequence.”

“You have to be lighter on your feet,” Keith comments stepping into the training deck. Lance snaps his face towards him, using a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow. “And instead of attacking straight away, analyse your situation and let your enemy attack first."

“What are you doing here?” Lance asks a little austere, his eyes hardening and jaw clenching. “Shouldn’t you be with the Blade or something?”

“I…” Keith starts, swallowing the shock as a wave of distress washes over him. He clears his throat, crossing his arms over his chest and tries to be as indifferent as he can. “I’m here with Kolivan. We’ve gathered some new valuable information on our last mission. But don’t worry; I won’t stay here for long.”

Lance’s eyebrows twitch and he purses his lips, looking away from Keith. He approaches a niche on the opposite wall, picks up a glass of water and takes a long gulp, a few drops trailing down his chin. 

Keith just stands there on his spot, not knowing exactly what to do or say. All he can do is occasionally glance at Lance, at the way his shoulders shift as he rolls them and how his entire body seem too strained.

“Why are you here?” Lance asks suddenly, his voice breaking the silence like a sharp knife. 

“I told you, Koliv-“

“No,” Lance cuts him, mimicking Keith as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall, facing him with a severe face. “Why are you  _ here _ ?”

Keith averts his gaze and looks at the pristine white floor reflecting the overhanging lights. 

He had asked the same question the moment he caught Lance in the training deck. And instead of finding a rational answer, he had just gawked at his old fellow paladin the moment his bayard turned into a sword. Something inside him seemed to stir and spur at that, something he had tried multiple times to ignore and dismiss but still haunted him.

“I wanted to explain…” Keith starts only to be dismissed by a wave of Lance’s hand and a mirthless chuckle that shakes Keith’s core. It sounds cold, hurtful and detached. 

“Keith Kogane wants to explain his actions,” Lance pretends to wipe a tear and shakes his head. “That’s a first.”

“I’m serious Lance,” Keith feels the frustration build up and huffs, hands clenching into fists. 

“So was I,” Lance retorts, no laughter lines dimpling his cheeks, no gentleness around his eyes. Just two dilated eyes staring at him dispiritedly. “I was serious when I asked you not to leave. But you left anyway without thinking about the people you leave behind because all you care about is your own selfish needs.”

“Selfish?” Keith asks almost breathless, his heart drumming wildly against his ribcage. “You think I left because I’m  _ selfish _ ?”

“What am I to think?” Lance faces him despairing, throwing his hands in the air. “The one time I asked,  _ begged _ something of you, you just ignored me.”

“Ignored you? I left because of  _ you _ ,”    
  
Keith's retort lingers in the air, his tone rising as well as his anger. Lance blinks back at him, breath caught in his throat as Keith lets his out in a strained whisper. “I gave up Red for you, gave up everything so you wouldn’t have to step aside.”

“What?” Lance’s eyes widen, the colour drains from his cheeks and all Keith can focus on is the way his chest raises and falls with his ragged breathing. 

“I didn’t leave because of my own selfish needs Lance,” Keith’s breath is coming out strangled, the words thick in his throat and when he looks up; there’s a pang in his chest that bruises his heart. Because he knows that his next words are the truest he had ever spoken. “And I don’t regret my choice.”  
  
His words linger heavily in the air, ring dangerously inside his ears as the pumping of his blood accelerates. Lance just stares, unmoving and expressionless, just a silent quiver of his lips that has pulled Keith’s attention. He’d give everything to know what Lance was thinking, what he was feeling for his face doesn’t show any emotion apart from initial shock. 

“Just…” Keith starts, frantically looking everywhere and swaying on the balls of his feet “Just say something.”

And in the blink of an eye, Keith is being dragged forward by the collar of his jacket and Lance’s lips are fiercely pressed against his. His breath catches in his throat in a quiet humph before he relaxes into the kiss, closing his eyes as he angles his head a little and their lips just slot together.

In the haze of the kiss, Keith is aware of Lance’s fingers gently cup of cheek, a thumb caressing the soft skin of his cheekbone. His own hands find support in Lance’s waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, feeling how Lance returns it heavier and hungrier.

Keith’s mind reminds him to breathe and he reluctantly pulls away, welcoming the air as he flutter his eyes shyly open. Lance’s rosy cheeks and swollen lips are a sight to behold, but the way he stares at him makes his stomach flip funnily and makes his heart skip a beat. 

“Lance, I-“

"I’m sorry,” Lance whispers pressing their foreheads together, nudging his nose playfully once. “I’m sorry I called you selfish. You gave up everything because of me and all I did was blaming you for leaving me behind.”

“You didn’t know,” Keith replies squeezing his fingers a little around Lance’s waist and pulling him just an inch closer. “And I did leave you behind.”

“You did,” Lance sadly and it makes Keith’s heart mourn. “Even after I begged you, you still left. I thought… I thought I wasn’t worth for you to stay.”

“What?” one of Keith’s hands finds its way to Lance’s face to cup his cheek tenderly, a soft blush blooming under his fingertips. “Lance, you’re worth crossing the whole galaxy for.”

Lance closes his eyes as he leans into Keith’s touch, a fond smile tugging at his lips. Keith leans forward to kiss him, tentatively at first and then fervently, capturing his lips after teasing with light pecks. 

“I won’t leave you,” Keith whispers against Lance’s lips, feels the way they twist as the words are swallowed by his kiss. "Never again! I promise you."

“Good,” Lance replies biting Keith’s bottom lip, a small whimper escaping him. "And this time, we'll definitely leave the math for Pidge.”


End file.
